Esposa sustituta
by Contando Historias
Summary: -La quiero a ella.-las palabras de Anthony fueron firmes, sin permiso a dudas. Charlie miro a Isabella que estaba completamente pálida ¿Ella? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella? Charlie volvió a mirar a Anthony. -Ella es muy joven, Señor Cullen.-dijo el Señor Swan. -Tienes una deuda conmigo, Charlie. Y la única cosa que quiero es a ella. Trailer hecho por in-mylife
1. Esposa sustituta

_**"Esposa Sustituta"**_

 _ **Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo**_

 _ **Beta de Elite Fanfiction.**_

Tanya había huido dejando sólo una carta de despedida. Ahora Anthony estaba furioso y quería matar al señor Swan por dejarla escapar. Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña castaña tras Charlie Swan, Isabella. Le había parecido un tanto insípida y demasiado joven para él, pero en ese momento parecía su mejor opción.

—Le juro que no sabía nada de...

—La quiero a ella. —Las palabras de Anthony fueron firmes, sin lugar a dudas. Charlie miró a Isabella que estaba completamente pálida. ¿Ella? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella? Charlie volvió a mirar a Anthony.

—Ella es muy joven, señor Cullen —dijo Charlie, con Tanya era diferente, ella era mayor, ella sabía de la vida, su dulce Bella no sabía nada más allá de lo que veía en las películas de amor y leía en sus libros, ella no era para él.

—Tienes una deuda conmigo, Charlie, y la única cosa que quiero es a ella. Así que puedes darme lo que quiero o lo próximo que sabrás es que ella vivirá bajo un puente y tú estarás en la cárcel. —Las palabras del cobrizo hicieron que la piel de Isabella se erizara, ¿era capaz de hacer aquello?

—Lo haré —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, prefería entregarse a dejar que su padre perdiera todo, ambos hombres la miraron fijamente.

Lo siguiente que Isabella supo fue que estaba casada con Anthony Cullen, pero ese era sólo el inicio de su pesadilla.

…

En el salón todos la veían con sorpresa y hablaban a sus espaldas, ella sentía como todos susurraban. Desde que había llegado a la iglesia en lugar de su hermana, se había mantenido con una sonrisa e intentando parecer tranquila, pero odiaba ser el centro de atención y más porque seguro al día siguiente todo Londres se enteraría de que había sustituido a su hermana en la boda.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ella había aceptado hacer eso, así que sólo podía aceptar las consecuencias.

Anthony, por otro lado, permanecía en la terraza del salón, mirando la noche y fumando un cigarrillo. No era que él estuviera muy feliz con aquella boda tampoco, había sido un mero trámite, su madre lo tenía harto con que ya era hora de sentar cabeza y formar una familia.

No quería hijos, ni Dios lo mandara. ¿Él cuidando niños? Jamás. Pero sabía que con una esposa su madre lo dejaría tranquilo, así que buscó una buena opción y encontró a la hija mayor de Charlie Swan, Tanya Swan. Era alta, rubia, de ojos azules y muy atractiva. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que ella tampoco esperaba que después de decir _s_ _í, acepto_ se enamoraran; ella era fría y sabía perfectamente que sólo lo quería por su dinero, pero él también sólo la quería para satisfacer a su madre, así que no le importaba. Pero la muy estúpida huyó antes del gran día, no le importaba el porqué, en realidad, Tanya no le importaba nada; pero por su culpa estaba casado con una chica mucho menor y, obviamente, enamorada de la idea del príncipe azul, Isabella Swan.

No era fea, en absoluto, pero él no quería dañarla. Si bien no era un hombre perfecto, tampoco era el maldito que todos creían. Y cuando vio a Isabella lo primero que pensó fue que ella seguro esperaba al hombre que le llevara rosas cada día y le dijera _Te_ _amo_ cada noche y cada mañana; por esa razón no la tomó en cuenta cuando eligió, pero estaba ahí, casado con la señorita Swan. Que Dios se apiadara de él, porque ese matrimonio no terminaría nada bien.

Durante las siguientes horas, los novios permanecieron alejados el uno del otro, ella temía la mirada de Anthony y él no quería ver la mirada llena de miedo y resignación de su nueva esposa. Pero, entonces, la madre de Anthony pidió que bailara una pieza con su esposa y él no pudo negarse, su madre siempre conseguía lo que quería de él. Así que fue hasta Isabella y la sacó a la pista, los invitados miraron a la pareja curiosos. Él suspiró, tomó la mano de Isabella y con la otra la pego a él.

Las notas de una canción que ella conocía bien comenzaron a sonar, Coldplay era una de sus bandas favoritas. Ella se sentía triste ante su perspectiva, pasaría los siguientes años de su vida al lado de un hombre que, obviamente, no la amaba.

Los invitados, incluidos los padres de los novios, miraron la escena completamente enternecidos, a pesar de que todos sabían que esa pareja era todo menos un amor eterno. Ahí, bajo la luz del reflector y con el fondo de _The_ _scientist_ , se veían perfectos juntos.

Un sollozo, demasiado bajo para que la audiencia lo escuchara, salió de la garganta de Isabella, pero su compañero de baile sí que lo notó y no le gustó nada. Anthony, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió la necesidad de consolar a alguien.

Su mano soltó su cintura y, por un momento, Isabella se quedó tiesa. ¿La habría escuchado? ¿Estaría molesto por arruinar todo el baile en medio de tanta gente? Pero, entonces, Anthony tomó su otra mano y la llevó lentamente hasta su cuello. Ella lo miró a los ojos y él la tomó por la cintura con sus dos manos, pegándola aún más a él.

Charlie frunció el ceño al notar aquel gesto y Esme Cullen estaba más sorprendida aún, ella miraba todo sin poder dar crédito. ¿Su hijo acababa de hacer eso?

Edward besó la frente de Isabella, algo acababa de nacer ahí aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Unos ojos azules al otro los espiaban desde la ventana y una gran sonrisa aparecía en la cara de aquella persona, sabía que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

 **Estoy subiendo los capítulos beteados :3**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :)**


	2. ¿Noche de bodas?

**_"¿Noche de bodas?"_**

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_**

 ** _Beta de Élite Fanfiction._**

Anthony la llevó a una casa que tenía en una ciudad algo alejada de Londres, sabía que sólo pasarían unos días ahí y luego se irían a la casa donde vivirían juntos, él le había dicho todo lo que pasaría después de la boda. Pero había olvidado preguntar algo más importante que dónde vivirían, ¿qué pasaría en la noche de bodas? Bueno, no tan literal, no era tonta, sabía qué pasaba comúnmente, pero ella no tenía conocimientos o experiencia alguna en todo ese terreno, ni siquiera la habían besado antes de ese día por la tarde cuando su esposo lo hizo frente a todos.

Al subir a la habitación, él comenzó a quitarse el saco y ella se quedó de piedra. Anthony ni siquiera había notado el pánico en los ojos de su inexperta esposa, pues le estaba dando la espalda, pero al girarse y verla frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, ella tragó en seco.

—No lo sé —dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él la miró curioso y realmente confundido, mientras ella hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua dentro de su cabeza. ¿Él quería que le dijera qué quería hacer? Por Dios, si ella no sabía ni cómo besar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó otra vez Anthony al notar que Isabella respiraba acelerada y se ponía pálida como una hoja. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Algo le habría caído mal en la cena?—. Dime qué te pasa —le dijo frustrado, pues ella sólo lo miraba como si él fuera a lanzársele encima suyo. Ante la imagen en su cabeza, una sonrisa apareció en sus ojos. Isabella no era fea, bien podría…

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! Ella aún era una niña, tal vez fuera mayor de edad y tuviera el cuerpo de una mujer más que deseable, pero él no podía evitar verla como una chica inocente, temerosa, una dulce niña.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó ella con el miedo marcado en su voz, él entendió entonces lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Deberías quitarte el vestido —dijo pensativo, lo que tenía puesto debía ser más que incómodo. Pero los ojos de ella mostraron aún más miedo que antes y él se golpeó mentalmente por su mala elección de palabras—. No quise decir eso —se disculpó rápidamente—. A lo que me refiero es que esa cosa no debe ser nada cómoda. —Ella miró su vestido y asintió, en verdad no era cómodo.

—¿Te quedarás mientras me lo quito? —preguntó temerosa y mordiendo su labio. Entonces, a su esposo se le cortó la respiración. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquella simple pregunta hubiera sido tan sexy en los labios de aquella chica?

Por un segundo estuvo tentando a contestar que sí, que al ser su esposo podía verla desnuda, quería descubrir si toda su piel se ponía roja como su rostro cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero apartó la idea de su cabeza, ya la había obligado a casarse con él, era suficiente al menos por el siguiente año.

No planeaba pasarse todo el matrimonio en celibato, pero le daría tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él, que al menos le tuviera confianza antes de tocarle un pelo.

—No, yo me cambiaré en el baño y tú puedes hacerlo aquí —le dijo contra todos sus deseos de quedarse y quitarle él mismo aquel vestido para descubrir qué tenía debajo. Se imaginó un negligé blanco y unas medías unidas a él, aquella imagen lo puso a cien. Dios, debía dejar de divagar en ello sino sus instintos le ganarían y entonces él y su esposa estarían en problemas.

—¿Qué debo ponerme? —preguntó ella mirándolo, esperando que él le explicara todo y, por alguna razón, aquella inocente pregunta le pareció de lo más tierna a su esposo. Le gustaba ser él el que le explicara todo lo que se podía hacer en una habitación, solos, marido y mujer.

—Mi madre mandó algo de ropa para ti —le respondió Anthony señalando con la mirada el clóset—. Ahí seguro encontraras un pijama.

Ella asintió y caminó hasta donde le había indicado, mientras él fue al baño para tomar una ducha bien fría y cambiarse. Cuando terminó, salió hacia la habitación y la vio sentada en la orilla de la cama. Lamentablemente, él no venía mucho a esa parte de la ciudad, así que esa casa no tenía más habitaciones habitables, sólo la suya; así que pasarían la noche en la misma cama. Ya quería ver el rostro sonrojado de su esposa cuando se lo dijera.

—Veo que encontraste algo —le dijo llamando la atención de Isabella, ella se levantó de un salto y asintió.

—Sí, pero es muy corta —susurró jalando la tela de su pequeño camisón blanco. Anthony rápidamente perdió la poca tranquilidad que le había traído aquella ducha fría, Isabella era como una invitación al pecado, toda ella parecía un demonio disfrazado de un hermoso ángel que intentaba tentarlo.

—Hay que… —Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que quería, así que aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar—: Vamos a la cama. —Ella lo miró fijamente y volvió a morder su labio, debía dejar de hacerlo o lo volvería loco.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo completamente nerviosa y temerosa de aquello que desconocía. Él quiso tomarla en sus brazos y mostrarle precisamente lo que debía hacer, pero puso todo su esfuerzo en sólo sonreír.

—Sólo vamos a dormir, Isabella. —Ella suspiró como si acabaran de darle la mejor noticia del mundo y él quiso reír a carcajadas pero se contuvo.

Ella se subió a la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas, él caminó hasta la cama y se acomodó a su lado. Tal vez aquella noche no podría hacerla suya, pero al menos podría dormir con su frágil y pecaminoso cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Isabella y la pegó a él. Ella se tensó por un segundo, pero al notar que sólo quería abrazarla pudo relajarse de nuevo. La joven olía a fresas y hacía tiernos gestos mientras dormía, lo que causó que Anthony tuviera una segunda primera vez aquella noche: pasó horas en vela mirando cada detalle y movimiento de su esposa, hipnotizado por lo linda que se veía así, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

—Oh, Isabella, ¿qué me has hecho? —preguntó a la noche mirando a su esposa dormir, antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	3. Quiero un bebé

**_"Quiero un bebé"_**

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_**

 ** _Beta de Élite Fanfiction_**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían casado, ellos se habían ido a vivir a la casa en Londres e Isabella había quedado encantada con lo hermosa que era. Se había encargado de decorar y acomodar todo en la casa, Anthony la dejaba hacer y deshacer como quisiera, le había dicho que era su casa y podía hacerle lo que quisiera, y ella encantada había aceptado.

Anthony había heredado la casa de su abuelo y era muy antigua, no le encantaba el lugar, pero tampoco tenía el tiempo para arreglarla. Entonces Isabella pintó, acomodó y remodeló todos los espacios, volviendo el lugar un hogar hermoso.

Durante esos meses él había quedado completamente hipnotizado por la dulce Isabella, sus sonrisas y encantadores ojos cafés lo tenían cautivado. Aún no habían consumado su matrimonio, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pero aún temía que ella no lo estuviera. No podía pensar en hacerle daño y que luego ella se fuera, llevándose todo con ella, no se imaginaba su vida sin esa encantadora chica en ella.

Todas las noches ella preparaba la cena y lo esperaba para cenar juntos. Luego, mientras él revisaba algunas cosas en su despacho, ella se entretenía con el montón de libros que Anthony tenía en su biblioteca, ese lugar se había vuelto el favorito de Isabella.

Cuando Anthony terminaba, pasaba a buscarla y se quedaba mirándola desde la puerta. Se veía tierna leyendo hecha bolita en aquel viejo sillón, que era de las pocas cosas que había dejado de los viejos muebles. Luego, ella levantaba la mirada, sus ojos se encontraban y ella dejaba el libro sobre una mesita que tenía al lado del sillón, llegando al lado de su marido y tomando su mano, así ambos se iban a dormir.

Ella se sorprendía de lo bien que se sentía con Anthony a su lado, le gustaba su compañía y dormir junto a él. Y Anthony estaba encantado con cada detalle y cada momento que pasaba al lado de su dulce Isabella.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Durante las noches, Isabella se dedicaba a sacarle toda la información posible, quería saber todo de él y Anthony sólo sonreía y contestaba todas sus preguntas.

—Me gusta el color café —dijo él mirando los ojos de su esposa, ella sonrió.

—A mí me gusta el verde. —Anthony acariciaba su brazo con suavidad—. ¿Tienes segundo nombre? —preguntó curiosa—. Yo sí, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

—Cullen —la corrigió su esposo, ella se sonrojó y asintió—. Algo así —respondió Anthony pensativo—. Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

—Edward —susurró ella con suavidad y a él le gustó como sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

—Dilo de nuevo —pidió mirándola encandilado.

—Edward —repitió Isabella mirando los ojos de su marido, él sonrió y se acercó lentamente para robarle un beso a aquellos labios rojos como cerezas, se había vuelto adicto a ellos.

...

Esa tarde Isabella había decidido dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras Edward salía a trabajar. Estaba en una tienda viendo los hermosos vestidos y atuendos que había, quería comprarlos todos, pero entonces algo al final del pasillo después de la tienda llamó su atención. Caminó hasta ahí y vio una hermosa cuna blanca. Era preciosa, la tienda para bebés tenía muchas cosas que le parecían tiernas y hermosas. Quería comprarlo todo aunque sabía que ni de lejos podría embarazarse, Edward apenas la tocaba; la besaba y la abrazaba, pero nunca habían hecho nada más. Debería hablarlo con él.

—No te hagas ilusiones, querida. —Se giró ante aquella voz que parecía hablarle a ella, una mujer rubia y alta, bastante guapa, la miraba con desdén.

—¿Me habla a mí? —preguntó confundida, la rubia rodó los ojos.

—¿A quién más podría ser? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es usted? —interrogó Isabella, mirando a aquella mujer.

—Irina Denali —se presentó la rubia con una sonrisa petulante.

—Creo que me confunde, señorita Denali, yo no la conozco y…

—No te confundo, niña. Eres la esposa de Anthony. —Bella frunció el ceño y miró a la rubia confundida.

—¿Conoce a mi marido? —cuestionó Isabella temerosa.

—Digamos que antes Anthony yo nos entendíamos muy bien… —Isabella frunció aún más el ceño. Al menos dijo antes y no ahora—. Por eso puedo decirte que no te hagas ilusiones, Anthony jamás tendría hijos, él odia la idea de formar una familia.

El corazón de Isabella se rompió ante aquellas palabras. Ella siempre había deseado una familia grande, con muchos niños, al menos quería dos. Si lo que esa mujer decía era verdad, jamás podría cumplir su sueño y si se lo contaba a Edward él seguro la dejaría por querer algo más de lo que le daba.

Sin poder resistir aquella idea, se giró y, a paso firme, salió de aquel lugar. Quería volver a su casa y que Edward la abrazara, pero él no estaba allí. Y antes de darse cuenta terminó en su oficina, ¿él se molestaría si la veía allí? En ese momento poco le importaba, quería que él la consolará, sólo él.

Al llegar al piso donde Edward trabajaba, lo vio en el pasillo con un montón de hombres riendo y platicando. Entonces los hombres frente a él la miraron como si estuviera loca, tenía los ojos rojos y parecía nerviosa. Edward frunció el ceño y se giró para ver qué llamaba la atención de sus acompañantes y se encontró con su esposa a punto del colapso. Sin pensarlo, caminó hasta ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas ¿Qué la tenía así?

—Bella, nena, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó mirando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No le gustaba aquella imagen, su Bella siempre reía. Ella sólo se lanzó a sus brazos y enredó los suyos en el cuello de su esposo, llorando contra su pecho.

Los hombres se dispersaron y dejaron a la pareja solos, Edward la abrazó y la dejó llorar hasta que se calmó. Cuando estuvo más tranquila, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su oficina, ahí se sentó en un sofá y la colocó a ella en su regazo.

—¿Me dirás qué pasa? —preguntó de nuevo.

Ella sollozó y bajó la mirada. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que una mujer la abordó en el centro comercial y le dijo cosas horribles? Eso parecía una excusa muy vaga para su estado.

—Bella. —Ella levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo. Ella quería bebés, muchos bebés, y quería que tuvieran esos bellos ojos verdes.

—Quiero un bebé —dijo ella entre sollozos, los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos. ¿Un bebé? Sintió como se le iba el aire del cuerpo, él no había pensado en tener hijos—. Y tú no quieres —continuó ella rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

Él la abrazó y besó su frente, no quería verla así, no le gustaba verla sufrir; pero ella tenía razón, él no quería bebés, pero jamás se lo confesaría. Él podía superar ese miedo tan absurdo antes de tener que quitarle esa ilusión a su Isabella.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo no lo quiero? —dijo él intentando parecer confundido y tranquilo, ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Fui al centro y vi una cuna hermosa. —Sollozó—. Y luego una mujer dijo que no me ilusionara, que Anthony no quería hijos. —Sollozó más fuerte, él la abrazó y consoló. Por Dios que ella tendría lo que ella quisiera, si quería que llenaran una guardería entera lo harían, ¿qué podía salir mal? Una hermosa niña con los ojos de Isabella o un niño que tuviera esa curiosidad de su esposa… Sí, él podía intentarlo.

—No llores más —le pidió limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. No debes creer en todo lo que dicen, nena. Sí querías saber si quería hijos debiste preguntármelo a mí. Yo te habría dicho que a tu lado quiero todo. —Los ojos de Isabella brillaron como nunca, su Edward nunca había dicho algo tan hermoso como aquello.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada.

—Sí —respondió él. Mentiría si dijera que era un completo fan de tener hijos, pero por ella lo haría, quería verla sonreír de nuevo y no llorar, quería darle el mundo y más.

No sabía qué era aquello que sentía en su pecho cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, pero le gustaba la sensación. Era la primera mujer que le había hecho dudar sobre su decisión de no tener descendencia, Isabella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

—Tendremos todo un equipo de fútbol si eso te hace feliz. —Ella sonrió encantada y tomó el rostro de su marido para darle un tierno y casto beso, Edward pensó que jamás había dado un beso más sincero que ese.

—También quiero que tú seas feliz —le dijo Isabella una vez terminó el beso, él sonrió y besó sus labios rápidamente.

—Yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y sonrió feliz, Edward la estrechó y besó su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, le gustaba eso.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

Ella sonrió encantada y aceptó, Edward tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, mientras salían de la empresa se encargó de presumirle a todo aquel que veía a su hermosa esposa. Isabella sólo se sonrojaba y él sonreía dulcemente, era una mujer hermosa.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	4. Me llamaste amor

**_"Me llamaste amor"_**

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_**

 ** _Beta de Élite Fanfiction_**

—Habrá una gala mañana por la noche —dijo Edward acariciando el brazo de su esposa de forma perezosa, estaban acostados en su recámara, seguro pasaba de la media noche—. Me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

Ella dejó un beso rápido en su pecho sobre la fina camiseta que Edward llevaba, él jamás quiso con tantas ganas no llevar aquella camiseta y sentir sus labios contra su piel.

—Me encantaría ir —aceptó la invitación Isabella, luego de un largo rato ella levantó la mirada buscado la de Edward—. No soy experta en esto, pero creo que para que haya bebés hay que hacer el amor antes —dijo pensativa, él la miró sorprendido.

—Sí —respondió bajito, Dios ella iba a matarlo con aquellas frases y preguntas inocentes.

—¿Tú quieres hacerme el amor? —preguntó Isabella curiosa. Edward nunca había dado pistas de que quisiera hacerlo y ella estaba preocupada, no por no llegar a tener un bebé, sino porque su marido no la deseara. Isabella no sabía nada sobre el deseo, pero esa sensación en su pecho cuando él acariciaba su piel debía ser muy cercana a eso.

Edward miró esos ojitos cafés curiosos y coquetos. Claro que sí, le encantaba la idea de hacerla suya noche tras noche.

—Sí —respondió bajito y con la voz ronca. Isabella se sonrojó entera.

—Yo también quiero que me hagas el amor —respondió batiendo las pestañas, Edward jadeó bajito, la deseaba demasiado—. Y no tiene nada que ver con lo de los bebés —admitió Isabella mirando los ojos de su marido.

Edward la levantó un poco y la acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Ella lo miró expectante, él la bajó poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron. Bella tomó su camiseta con manos temblorosas, pero él la detuvo.

—No esta noche, mi amor. —Ella abrió los ojos decepcionada y sorprendida, pero la sorpresa le ganó por mucho a la decepción.

—Me llamaste amor —dijo emocionada, Edward sonrió y se giró dejándola a ella bajo su cuerpo.

—Acostúmbrese, señora Cullen, porque de ahora en más lo escuchara mucho —dijo Edward llenando su rostro de besos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me amas? —preguntó tomándolo por el cuello y pegándolo a su cuerpo, él sonrió.

—Claro que te amo, Bella. —Ella quiso gritar de felicidad—. Te amo —repitió Edward dándose cuenta de lo verdaderas que eran sus palabras. Amaba a su esposa, la amaba demasiado. Los ojos de ella brillaban llenos de felicidad.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —dijo Bella emocionada.

—Oh, Bella, me haces tan feliz. —Se acercó y comenzó a besarla, deseoso de aquellos labios.

—¿Me harás el amor, Edward? —preguntó ella mirando los ojos de Edward, él sonrió.

—Me encantaría hacerte el amor esta noche —dijo mirando los ojos de Bella, ella sonrió emocionada—, pero no puedo. —Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—No te enojes —dijo Edward acariciando suavemente su ceño fruncido y besando su nariz con ternura.

—Yo quiero que lo hagas —murmuró ella enfurruñada, él sonrió encantado con su Isabella.

—Quiero que tu primera vez sea especial.

—¿Especial?

—Sí. Tendremos una cita y una linda noche, luego te traeré a casa, tomaremos una copa de vino… Y luego quiero besarte hasta que perdamos el aliento, te traeré a la habitación y te desnudaré con lentitud… entonces te haré el amor. —Isabella sonrió emocionada.

—Suena muy especial. —Él sonrió y la besó con ternura—. Ya quiero que llegue el día.

—¿Qué te parece mañana? —preguntó Edward emocionado con esa idea—. Después de todo será nuestra primera cita.

—Es una cita, señor Cullen —dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha, Edward por fin le haría el amor.

—Es una cita, señora Cullen.

Él estaba por los cielos, por fin podría tocarla más allá y mostrarle lo que hacer el amor significaba, aunque a decir verdad esa sería la primera vez que haría el amor.

…

Al día siguiente Edward la invitó a dar un paseo por el centro juntos y mientras él quería llevarla a comprar un lindo vestido, ella se empeñó en llevarlo a ver algo que le había encantado la última vez que había estado ahí.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward mirándolo curioso por la emoción que reflejaban los ojos de Bella. Bella sonrió y lo llevó hasta la tienda donde había visto la cuna el día anterior, él miró el lugar y se quedó petrificado, eso lo hacía todo más real.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar su idea de ser padre.

—¿No es bonita? —preguntó ella mirando la cuna blanca que la había dejado encantada la tarde anterior.

—Muy bonita —admitió Edward. Era una bonita cuna, sólo era miedo, necesitaba dejar eso atrás.

Bella tomó un osito de peluche que estaba regado por ahí y lo arropó entre sus brazos, meciéndolo con ternura y se acercó a Edward.

—¿Te imaginas un bonito bebé, con ojos verdes y cabello chocolate? —dijo ella soñadora y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, podía imaginarlo.

Se acercó a ella por la espalda y la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando sus manos sobre su vientre.

—Me gusta imaginarte embarazada —admitió Edward, su Bella embarazada se vería hermosa y brillante, le encantaba la idea—. Te verás hermosa. —Ella sonrió y se recargó en su espalda—. ¿Puedo proponerte algo? —Ella se giró a mirarlo y él quitó el osito de sus manos sentándolo en la cuna.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… después de casarnos, no tuvimos una luna de miel.

—No —dijo ella pensativa—, pero tú tenías que volver a trabajar, ya habías perdido mucho tiempo con la boda y todo eso. —Él se lamentó de sus palabras.

—Nunca debí decir eso. —Ella negó y sonrió con dulzura.

—En ese entonces estabas muy enojado porque Tanya se había ido. —Rápidamente ella se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, en los últimos meses no había pensado ni una vez en su hermana o en que ella sólo estaba llenando su lugar, si Tanya no se hubiera ido Edward jamás se habría fijado en ella. La tristeza la invadió, bajó la mirada y perdió el brillo en sus ojos.

—No quiero que pienses en eso —dijo Edward serio, tomando su rostro y levantándolo para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Si Tanya no se hubiera ido, tú jamás… —Edward vio la inseguridad en los ojos de Bella y no le gustó.

—No digas eso. —Ella lo miró fijamente—. Si Tanya no se hubiera ido, ambos habríamos terminado en un matrimonio sin nada que nos uniera en realidad.

—Ella siempre fue mejor, más linda y…

—Tú eres hermosa y perfecta —dijo él queriendo que ella le creyera—. Te amo, Bella. A ti, nada más. Nunca en mi vida he amado a alguien, eres la primera mujer que me hace cambiar todo lo que algún día pensé. Dios… estoy deseando más que nada en este mundo verte embarazada cuando hace unos años repetía que no quería hijos ni loco. Créeme, tarde o temprano habría caído rendido ante ti, quizá en vacaciones cuando fuéramos a visitar a la familia. —Bella se sonrojó y se acomodó en su pecho.

—Te amo, Edward. —Él la estrechó contra su pecho y besó su cabello.

—Bueno, señora Cullen, como dije, no tuvimos luna de miel y ahora que tú y yo pasaremos a otro nivel en nuestra relación, me gustaría tomarnos unas semanas e irnos de viaje.

—¿Solos tú y yo?

—Solos tú y yo —dijo Edward sonriente—. Quizás cuando volvamos tendremos a nuestro bebé en camino.

—Quisiera tener ese tiempo para nosotros dos —susurró ella mirando sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero un bebé, pero quiero un tiempo solos tú y yo. Poder tomar una copa contigo y salir a bailar. Y si me embarazo al inicio, después no podré hacer muchas cosas, quiero divertirme contigo. —Edward sonrió y asintió.

—Lo que tú quieras, mi amor.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Será una sorpresa. —Ella iba a preguntar muchas cosas, pero él la tomó de la mano—. Ahora vamos a que compres un lindo vestido para esta noche. —Ella sonrió y lo siguió feliz. Edward era su príncipe azul.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR**


	5. Una noche muy especial

**_"Una noche muy especial"_**

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_**

 ** _Beta de Élite Fanfiction_**

Edward estaba parado al final de la escalera con un traje negro, se veía espectacular. Bella suspiró antes de salir de la recámara y él sonrió al ver a su bella esposa. El vestido elegido era perfecto para la dulce silueta de Isabella, ella se veía simplemente hermosa.

—Estás hermosa —dijo Edward tomando su mano cuando llegó al último escalón, ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Gracias.

La fiesta era un éxito, todo iba de maravilla y Bella y Edward estaban como una pareja de enamorados coqueteando mutuamente y mandándose risitas tiernas. Cuando llegó la hora, Edward tuvo que subir al escenario para decir unas palabras, pues él era el dueño mayoritario de la empresa y el jefe. Bella lo miró desde la pista, donde las personas se reunieron para escucharlo.

—Agradezco la asistencia de todos, esta fiesta es para ustedes, para festejar el aniversario de la empresa, que sin ustedes no habríamos llegado hasta aquí. —Todos aplaudieron, incluida Bella que lo miraba llena de ese brillo precioso en sus ojos. Una vez los aplausos cesaron, Edward sonrió para continuar con su discurso—. Pero también quiero aprovechar esta noche para agradecerle a una persona muy especial para mí. —Su vista se fijó en Isabella y ella se sonrojó entera—. Mi esposa.

Dios, se sentía bien llamarla así frente a todos, era suya, y él también le pertenecía.

—Ella ha logrado que haga cosas que creí jamás haría. Me veo saliendo de la oficina a la hora que salen todos los demás con tal de estar con ella por las noches y cenar juntos, cuando antes podía irme después que los miembros de seguridad. —Todos rieron y asintieron, era verdad—. Por primera vez quiero irme de vacaciones y pasarlas alejado de todo, pero con ella a mi lado.

Las mujeres lo observaron completamente enternecidas, algunas miradas curiosas buscaban a Isabella entre la audiencia, pero ella sólo se perdía en la mirada y las palabras de Edward.

—Y lo más sorprende es que ha logrado que desee una familia, con niños corriendo por nuestra casa y quizás un perro. —Bella sonrió y se sonrojó, lo amaba demasiado—. Así que quiero proponer un brindis por mi hermosa esposa, Isabella Cullen.

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron con él, era raro ver a alguien como Anthony hablar así y comportándose de una manera tan dulce, pero todos habían notado el cambio en él.

—Que los librara de mí por al menos un mes —agregó, todos rieron y Bella sonrió divertida.

Finalmente él bajó del escenario y fue directo a donde estaba su esposa. Bella le sonrió encantada y él la abrazó por la cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en su cuello.

—Eres un hombre encantador, ¿te lo han dicho? —dijo Bella mirando los ojos de Edward completamente enamorada.

—Sólo mi esposa —dijo Edward sonriente y Bella también lo hizo—. ¿Quieres bailar? —Ella asintió y él la llevó a la pista.

Durante toda la hermosa pieza bailaron completamente ajenos al mundo, todos los invitados bailaban a su alrededor y los miraban de vez en cuando.

Finalmente decidieron que era hora de irse, cuando llegaron a su casa ambos estaban nerviosos y expectantes, por distintas cosas, al final para ambos era un territorio desconocido.

Edward nunca había estado con una virgen y tampoco había hecho el amor, quería hacerla ver que se sentía bien, no quería hacer algo mal y que ella se quedara con una mala experiencia de su primera vez.

Bella, por otro lado, temía no estar a la altura de las anteriores amantes de su esposo. Ella no sabía qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, todo era nuevo.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa tierna, pero para su sorpresa ella negó. Sabía lo que él intentaba, ella no sabía tomar en absoluto, si bebía una copa perdería el nerviosismo, pero entonces al día siguiente no recordaría nada y ella quería recordar todo—. Entonces… vamos a la cama —dijo Edward nervioso, ella tomó su mano y asintió.

Una vez en su recámara, ambos se quedaron parados uno frente al otro y mirándose a los ojos. Ella no sabía qué seguía, se suponía que él le dijera, así que Edward se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus alientos chocaron. Era un momento tan íntimo, tan perfecto.

—Te amo —susurró con devoción, Bella miró sus ojos y luego lentamente cerró los suyos antes de que él la besara. Un beso lento, tierno, con una promesa escondida tras él.

Mientras la besaba y ella parecía menos tensa, él aprovechó para bajar sus brazos y, lentamente, deslizar el cierre del vestido, dejando su espalda desnuda. Luego, bajó los tirantes tímidamente y una corriente de aire erizó la piel de Bella, que por primera vez estaría desnuda frente a un hombre. Él se separó un poco del cuerpo de su esposa para ver caer el vestido al suelo. Bella, instintivamente, se cubrió, pero él tomó sus manos quitándolas lentamente de su cuerpo.

—No te cubras —pidió, Bella estaba sonrojada y, como había previsto, su piel se sonrojaba entera, era una belleza—. Eres hermosa. —Ella miró sus ojos y luego dio un paso para estar más cerca de él, con manos temblorosas le quitó el saco y la camisa.

Así, lentamente, ambos quedaron desnudos frente a frente. Él la atrajo hasta la cama y la recostó suavemente.

—¿Quieres esto, Bella? —Ella miró aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y asintió.

—Hazme el amor, Edward.

Él sonrió y, lentamente, se acercó a los labios de Bella, colocándose sobre su cuerpo. Luego de ese largo beso, bajó lentamente, besando su cuello y el valle de sus senos. Bella sólo suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, incapaz de decir algo. Entonces, él tomó uno de sus senos entre sus manos y lo besó con extremada delicadeza. Ella jadeó por la sorpresa y sus caderas se empujaron hacia adelante, no sabía qué necesitaba, pero sabía que Edward se lo daría.

Edward bajó sus manos hasta colocarlas en la cintura de Bella, impidiendo que ella se moviera; entonces siguió besando sus senos para luego bajar por su plano vientre. Ella jadeaba, las sensaciones eran demasiadas.

—Edward —gimió cuando sintió las manos de Edward separar un poco sus piernas, estaba sonrojada y gemía a más no poder—. Yo… Ah… —No sabía qué quería, pero lo necesitaba.

—Lo sé, nena. —Ella era muy receptiva y eso lo volvía loco.

Bella sintió como él tocaba aquella parte que nunca nadie había tocado y gimió aún más, entonces su boca se apoderó de ella, jadeó por la sorpresa y las sensaciones.

—Oh… —gimió ella, sus manos tomaron con fuerza las sábanas—. ¡Edward! —jadeó su nombre, pronto sintió su cuerpo tensarse y subir y subir.

—Suéltalo, nena —pidió él.

Ella se dejó ir y, entonces, sintió como se perdía entre el placer que su marido le había proporcionado. Edward sonrió satisfecho y, lentamente, llenando de besos su vientre, subió hasta quedar sobre ella de nuevo.

—Dios —gimió Bella cuando bajó de ese mar de sensaciones.

Edward la besó y ella enredó sus manos en su cuello, jalando suavemente su cabello. Edward se separó sólo un poco para poder alcanzar un preservativo de la mesita, ella abrió los ojos confundida porque él se alejaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, él sonrió y negó volviendo a su lugar, pero con el condón en sus manos.

—Tenemos que protegernos. —Ella se sonrojó y asintió, había olvidado aquello. Ella quería esperar para que el bebé llegara, porque deseaba disfrutar de su maravilloso esposo, pero también porque las palabras de Edward le habían dado una idea de lo que él pensaba de tener hijos y sabía que él estaba intentando superar ese miedo, por eso ella quiso darle más tiempo, hasta que él estuviera del todo cómodo con ella. Es decir, él pensaba en ella y lo había demostrado cambiando todo para hacerla feliz, ella quería responderle de la misma manera.

Edward se colocó el preservativo y luego volvió a besarla, mientras la distraía con tiernos besos, se colocó en su entrada y, lentamente, la penetró hasta estar completamente dentro de ella.

Bella se tensó unos segundos, pero luego el placer la embargó y entonces él comenzó a moverse y ella jadeó.

—Edward —gimió, era lo único que podía decir, jamás creyó que eso podía ser tan bueno.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó con una gran sonrisa, por fin Edward le había hecho el amor. Aún podía sentir los labios de su marido recorriendo su cuerpo y sus manos entrelazadas, había sido completamente maravilloso.

Se levantó y vio a Edward dormido, así que decidió preparar algo para desayunar juntos. Se puso sus bragas y la camisa que la noche anterior había usado Edward.

Cuando Edward despertó, vio el lado de su esposa en la cama vacío, así que se levantó para ir a buscarla. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, la noche anterior había sido perfecta, no podía esperar para pasar toda su luna de miel al lado de su hermosa esposa. Se puso su pijama y bajó a buscarla, la encontró en la cocina, se veía preciosa con sólo su camisa puesta.

Se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó. Ella sonrió y se pegó a su pecho, Edward besó su cuello y aspiró su aroma, lo tenía hipnotizado.

—Hola —susurró en su oído, ella sonrió y giró su rostro en busca de un beso de su marido.

—Hola. —Él de inmediato besó sus labios.

—Hoy, después de desayunar, podríamos salir y comprar todo lo que necesitaremos para nuestro viaje —dijo Edward mirando los ojos chocolate de Isabella. Ella asintió emocionada.

Desayunaron juntos y él no perdía momento para poder besarla y abrazarla. Luego, ambos tomaron una ducha juntos e hicieron el amor bajo la regadera. Finalmente, salieron y se cambiaron para ir directo al centro y comenzar con las compras.

Sin duda lo más divertido habría sido la compra en _Agent_ _Provocateur_ , una marca de lujo de lencería. Bella quería comprar lencería más bonita y sexy, y Edward encantado la acompañó, no supo quién de los dos disfrutó más de aquella compra.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres, Edward vio una revista en un kiosco donde había una foto de ambos en la tienda de bebés la tarde anterior. Bella también la notó y se sintió culpable, por eso todo el mundo debía pensar que Anthony Cullen, como lo conocían en el mundo de los negocios, y ella estaban esperando un bebé.

—Lo siento —dijo mirando la revista, él la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte —contestó abrazándola, ella hizo una tierna mueca.

—¿Sales en muchas revistas? —preguntó curiosa.

—A veces. Pero al menos esta vez no es una historia del todo inventada. —Ella lo miró confundida—. Tú y yo estuvimos ahí y también pronto tendremos una linda familia. —Ella sonrió y asintió.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomaron fotos en la tienda de lencería también? —preguntó de pronto preocupada. Él también frunció el ceño, la simple idea de ver a su esposa en la portada de una revista en lencería no le gustó nada—. No quiero salir en ropa interior —susurró ella preocupada, él negó rápidamente.

—Tengo personas que se ocupan de esto —dijo Edward. Había tenido que contratar a un equipo para cuidar su imagen cuando comenzó a salir en revistas y periódicos, había demasiados chismes sobre él y un montón de mujeres, no quería esa imagen, así que tenía un equipo cuidando eso—. Hablaré con ellos para que cuiden las imágenes que salen de nosotros juntos.

—Eso suena bien —dijo ella más tranquila—. Quiero un helado —pidió tomando su mano y él sonrió siguiéndola.

Pasaron la tarde comprando cosas y preparándose para su viaje, saldrían el domingo en la mañana, Edward había preparado la perfecta luna de miel.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	6. FINAL

**_"Final"_**

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo_**

 ** _Beta de Élite Fanfiction_**

La luna de miel había sido maravillosa, habían ido a Brasil, Bella que jamás había salido de Londres estaba encantada con las maravillas que ofrecía la isla en la que se encontraban. Habían hecho de todo, parapente, tirolesa, buceo, todo lo que podían, y por las noches se dedicaban a amarse y entregarse el uno al otro.

Durante todo el viaje se habían protegido para evitar el embarazo, al menos hasta antes de la última semana, cuando lo hablaron de nuevo y decidieron que era el momento de intentarlo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Edward mirando los ojos de Isabella. Ella asintió, quería que iniciaran su familia, él sonrió genuinamente y su corazón latió con fuerzas.

—¿Tú estás seguro? —Edward no pudo esconder la emoción que le embargaba al pensar en una pequeña que fuera la copia exacta de su esposa.

—Completamente —aseguró, Bella sonrió y lo besó.

…

Habían pasado dos meses desde que regresaron de su luna de miel, desde entonces parecían aun más enamorados. Se mandaban mensajes durante todo el día, repitiéndose cuanto se amaban. Por esa razón Edward empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando una tarde no recibía respuesta a ninguno de sus mensajes, Bella nunca lo había dejado así.

Estaba pensando seriamente en irse a casa más temprano, necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien. Pero estaba en una junta y no podía escaparse como quería, mientras todos los accionistas hablaban sobre un montón de negocios. Sintió como la mujer sentada a su lado pasaba su pie por el largo de su pierna y la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras ella sonreía coqueta. Edward se alejó lo más que pudo y siguió mirando la pantalla de su celular esperando respuestas de su esposa.

Entonces se escuchó un alboroto afuera del área de juntas y una voz que conocía bastante bien sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Le digo que Edward… Anthony Cullen es mi esposo —dijo Bella con voz estresada. Edward tenía una nueva secretaria, así que era muy posible que no conociera a Bella, debía salir y explicarle que ella era su esposa.

Cuando estaba por levantarse para ir afuera, sintió la mirada de todos sobre él. Era de dominio público que estaba casado, pero la mayoría de los ahí presentes eran personas un poco mayores, no les interesaban los chismes de revistas o periódicos, sólo les importaba el mundo de los negocios.

Sonrió en señal de disculpa y se levantó para salir del lugar.

—Lo siento, tengo que atender a mi esposa. —Todos los hombres ahí presentes lo miraron confusos, claro, ellos jamás detendrían una junta para atender a sus esposas, pero Edward había estado nervioso todo el día y si Bella había ido hasta ahí era por algo importante.

Al salir vio a Charlotte parada frente a su oficina, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar pasar a Bella, incluso la miraba desafiante. Quizá lo mejor para una secretaria no era una chica de su edad que bien podría tener intenciones mayores a sólo hacer su trabajo.

—No me interesa quién crees que eres, te largas de aquí ahora mismo. —La voz cargada de odio de Charlotte hizo enojar a Edward. Podía entender que no la conociera y que no la dejara pasar, pero esa no era forma de hablarle a su esposa.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Anthony? —dijo Bella frustrada mirando a la chica, ella negó.

—No voy a molestar al señor Cullen con tonterías como estas. —Bella parecía enojada y Edward estaba aún más enojado, sin duda Charlotte no pasaría un día más ahí.

—Señorita Sutherland —la llamó enojado. La secretaría se giró y sonrió mirando con suficiencia a Bella, como si él fuera a correrla o algo así, pero Bella sonrió encantada de ver a Edward, ni siquiera le importó la mirada de Charlotte—. Esa no es manera de tratar a mi esposa. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Charlotte se fue y la sustituyó un rostro lleno de temor.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella emocionada y corrió al encuentro de su marido, él la recibió en sus brazos abiertos, feliz de verla—. Te extrañé todo el día —dijo ella mirando los ojos de Edward con dulzura, él la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti, amor —respondió robándole un rápido beso—. Creí que algo te había pasado cuando no contestaste mis mensajes. —Ella negó rápidamente y le dio otro suave beso.

—Estoy perfectamente, sólo tuve que salir y no podía contestar. —Él sonrió y la estrechó aun más entre sus brazos—. Fui al médico —comentó con una sonrisa angelical.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó rápidamente preocupado—. Debiste llamarme, te habría acompañado —murmuró mirando sus ojitos cafés, ella sonrió y asintió.

—No estoy enferma. Es sólo que hace días que me sentía mareada y tenía nauseas cuando despertaba, así que… —Los ojos del cobrizo se abrieron como platos.

—¿Quieres decir que… nosotros… tú…? ¿Estás embarazada? —Ella sonrió y asintió emocionada.

—El doctor me lo confirmó —dijo sintiendo que estaba en el cielo—. Vamos a ser papás. —Edward sonrió y la levantó en sus brazos, girándola en el aire.

—¡Vamos a ser papás! —La oficina entera debió escuchar aquel anuncio y seguro al día siguiente estaría en las páginas principales de muchas revistas, pero no le importaba, estaba completamente feliz, tendrían a su bebé, lo habían deseado demasiado y ahí estaba—. Te amo, te amo —repetía besando el rostro de Bella.

—Yo también te amo —susurró ella, dichosa porque iniciarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas y ambos estaban felices.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo Edward mirando a Bella como si fuera la cosa más preciada que tenía, y en realidad así era, ella y su hijo eran lo más importante que tenía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Cásate conmigo —repitió él sonriente.

—Ya estamos casados, ¿recuerdas? —dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Casémonos de nuevo. —Ella sonrió y se acercó a besar sus labios.

—Me casaré contigo todas las veces que quieras. —Él sonrió emocionado y la besó, entregándose a ella con todo su ser, ella se lo devolvió de la misma manera.

Sin duda ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos, el destino los unió y su amor les permitió sentir cosas que ninguno conocía, aprendiendo el uno del otro, amándose y entregándose. Sin duda el día que Tanya dejó plantado a Edward había sido el mejor para ambos, debían mandarle un obsequio porque gracias a ella estaban juntos.

—Te amo, Bella. —Ella sonrió completamente enamorada de él.

—Te amo, Edward.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	7. Epilogo

**"Epílogo"**

 **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo**

 **Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

Había luces por todas las calles adornando los arboles y creando un hermoso y encantador paisaje navideño. Edward y Bella iban en la limosina rumbo a la fiesta de navidad de la empresa para los empleados.

La mayor parte de ellos conocían a Bella y la adoraban, a veces el mismo Edward era el último en enterarse de que su esposa había llegado a la empresa. Había descubierto que Bella amaba perderse entre las oficinas y ayudar a quien fuera, incluso la había encontrado sacando las copias de todo su piso. Ese no era el trabajo para la esposa del jefe, al menos eso él le repetía cada vez que la encontraba infraganti en las oficinas, pero ella sonreía y decía que no quería tener un puesto sólo por ser su esposa y que le gustaba pasar sus tardes haciendo algo más productivo y no estar en casa encerrada.

Finalmente la había dejado tranquila con el tema, aunque a decir verdad lo hacía porque le encantaba darse la vuelta y encontrarla ahí. Además, podían ir a comer juntos y ese era solo un pequeño agregado, porque lo que más amaba de tenerla en la empresa era que durante los primeros meses del embarazo ella tenía las hormonas a mil y él encantado cumplía con los antojos de su esposa.

Charlotte no había durado más que aquel día en la oficina, quiso explicarle a Edward que ella no sabía de su matrimonio y muchas cosas más, pero él sabía que ella mentía, sólo quería parecer inocente. Lo supo cuando Alice había ido a visitarlo y le dijo que esa mujer buscaba meterse en su cama, su hermana no tenía filtros, así que él contaba la versión corta.

A Bella en verdad no le había importado, esa tarde había estado tan feliz por darle la noticia a su esposo que ignoró las groserías de la secretaria, ya ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

Pero con los cambios hormonales no sólo había cosas buenas, también Bella se había vuelto una pequeña celosa, con justa razón porque Edward tenía todo un harem de chicas tras él. Un hombre joven y adinerado era el sueño de cualquier cazafortunas. Edward se había llevado sorpresas con su pequeña celosa, en uno de sus ataques incluso lo mandó a dormir al sofá, explicando claramente que como era un castigo no podía quedarse en otra habitación. Al día siguiente, la encontró llorando porque se sentía culpable. Había sido un reto llevarle el ritmo pero aun así cada día la amaba más.

—Llegamos —anunció el chófer de la limosina. Edward sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposa dejando un suave beso.

—Te ves hermosa. —Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió. Edward salió de la limosina y luego la ayudó a ella, Bella tenía ocho meses y medio de embarazo, Edward se había propuesto no ir porque no quería algún accidente que pusiera en peligro a su esposa o a su hijo, pero ella dijo que quería hacerlo y ahí estaban—. ¿Si te llegas a sentir mal, me lo dirás?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Si algo llega a pasar te lo diré, pero ahora mi pequeño pateador y yo queremos una gran rebanada de pastel. —Él sonrió y asintió, acarició su vientre y le dio un dulce beso en su frente.

—Vamos, amor. —Las cámaras en la entrada los bombardearon apenas aparecieron, pero Edward amaba presumir a su muy embarazada esposa. Quería que todos vieran lo felices que eran.

Durante la noche Bella se sintió un poco incómoda, pero no lo suficiente como para querer irse a casa; así que fue al baño para limpiarse el rostro y refrescarse un poco, mientras Edward la esperaba saludando a los empleados y demás.

De pronto una rubia que él conocía bien apareció frente a él, Irina Denali. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en la fiesta, ella no trabajaba en la empresa y había roto todo contacto con ella cuando terminaron su _relación_.

—Irina —la saludó cortésmente. Ella le dedicó esa sonrisa con la que logró engatusarlo hacía tiempo, pero que ya no causaba nada en él.

—Hola, Anthony. —Se acercó más de lo debido a él y acarició su saco—. Hacía tiempo no te veía.

—No teníamos por qué vernos —dijo él cortante, mirando hacía el baño para ver si Bella salía.

—Escuché que tu mujercita está esperando… —dijo y él frunció el ceño, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

—¿Qué quieres, Irina? —preguntó molesto.

—Bueno, ella no puede… satisfacerte en su estado, pero yo podría cumplir bien ese trabajo —dijo seductora, pero él la miró furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensar en que él le fuera infiel a Isabella?

—Escúchame bien, querida… —Él estaba por ponerla en su lugar cando la voz de otra mujer lo hizo callar.

—Te vuelvo a escuchar hablar así con el esposo de mi hermana y yo misma te destrozaré esa bonita cara que usas para seducir a los hombres. —Edward se sorprendió aún más de ver a Tanya, no la había visto desde que se fue y de repente ahí estaba.

Irina vio que Tanya no bromeaba y se alejó furiosa porque en verdad creía que podía seducir a Anthony o algo parecido.

—¿Tanya? —Bella había escuchado la amenaza de su hermana y se lo agradecía porque ella no podía lanzarse a golpear a la zorra de Irina.

—¡Bella! —Tanya gritó emocionada y corrió a abrazarla—. Mírate, estás preciosa y tendrás un bebé. ¿Será un niño o una niña?

—Gracias —dijo Bella un poco confundida de verla, Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la espalda, la había visto un poco cansada así que no quería que se cayera o algo así—. Será un niño. —Tanya sonrió emocionada.

—¡Un niño! ¿Cómo lo llamarás? —preguntó, Bella la miró confundida, no recordaba haberla visto así nunca.

—Se llamará Anthony —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Oh, que tierno.

—No quiero ser grosera, Tanya, pero ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó ella, Tanya sonrió.

—Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo no te veía y quería saber cómo iban ustedes dos. Siempre creí que eran el uno para el otro, desde que conocí a Anthony, pero ahora estoy completamente segura de ello. —La mujer amaba verlos juntos, estaba muy feliz con que al final hubieran descubierto el amor.

—Sí, somos muy felices —dijo Edward besando la frente de su esposa, Bella sonrió y Tanya los miró enternecida.

…

 _Cuatro_ _años después._

—¡Anthony! —La voz de Edward se escuchaba por toda la casa, el pequeño Anthony era un completo travieso—. Ven aquí, debes tomar un baño.

—¡No! —gritó el pequeño corriendo de un lado para otro.

—¡Tony! —lo llamó su madre—. No debes correr así —lo reprendió, pero al pequeño no le importó mucho, él seguía en su carrera.

Edward y Bella se miraron desesperados, sin duda Anthony los volvía locos; lo amaban demasiado, pero a veces los sacaba de sus casillas.

Se dejaron caer pegados a la pared, esperando a que el pequeño se cansara. Edward pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella y ella se recargó en su pecho, no volverían a darle chocolate.

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de llenar una guardería —dijo Edward con una sonrisa, Bella se mordió el labio—. ¿Bella? —Ella levantó la vista y lo vio directamente a los ojos, él de inmediato reconoció esa mirada—. Oh… —sólo pudo decir eso y ella suspiró porque faltaba la mejor parte.

—Son gemelos. —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos y luego se puso pálido, Tony los miró curioso.

—¿Qué tenes, papi? —preguntó acercándose y mirando a su padre que parecía enfermo. Edward vio los ojos verdes de su hijo y su cabello chocolate, era una combinación perfecta, igual de curioso que su madre y tan firme como él.

Amaba a Anthony, ¿por qué sería malo tener más? Él y Bella eran un gran equipo en eso.

—Gemelos, ¿eh? —dijo mirando a Bella, ella asintió y él le dedicó una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Crees que serán más tranquilos que este pequeño granuja? —preguntó abrazando a su pequeño, Tony comenzó a reírse cuando su papá lo levantó por los aires.

Bella sonrió y vio a sus dos hombres jugar divertidos. Serían una gran familia, Edward había cumplido cada promesa que le había hecho, la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo cada día y su pequeño Tony tal vez era un travieso pero amaba a su pequeño de ojos verdes. Sus bebés sólo llegarían a hacer aún más feliz a toda la familia.

Sí, serían muy felices.

—¿Vienes, hermosa? —la llamó su esposo desde las escaleras, ella sonrió y asintió.

—Claro. —Sonrió y los alcanzó, con su pequeño riendo a carcajadas en los brazos de su padre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**


End file.
